Je dois m'en aller
by hollyxsuicide
Summary: Lucy rend visite à Caspian afin de lui dire au revoir - cette fiction se situe à la fin du livre de l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore.


**Note de l'auteur****: Ceci est la modeste traduction de la fiction I have to go par "aspirer", réalisée par mes soins. Je crois que j'apprécie le couple Lucy/Caspian, de plus en plus. En tout cas, j'espère que ce récit vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu !**

* * *

Caspian claqua la porte avec force et marcha à travers la minuscule cabine au petit hublot circulaire qui filtrait la lumière, infectée, sale, à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il tint sa tête dans ses mains, respirant lentement, afin de se calmer, et eut un air dégoûté lorsqu'il sentit des larmes rouler sur son visage. Il s'écroula sur la petite couchette sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de dormir et leva les yeux, essayant encore d'arrêter le flux de larmes. Il y eut soudain un minuscule coup contre la porte, à peine audible. Caspian ne répondit pas, espérant pouvoir rester seul.

« Caspian ? » C'était Lucy, sa voix étouffée à travers la porte. « Je… J'entre. »

Caspian se retourna, faisant face au mur tandis qu'il l'entendait se faufiler à travers la porte et la refermer derrière elle. Il y eut un court silence.

« Voulez-vous en discuter ? »

Caspian roula des yeux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, et Ripitchip allaient au Bout-du-Monde. Et il ne pouvait pas y aller avec eux. C'était les ordres d'Aslan, et la parole d'Aslan était loi.

Il se redressa et raconta cela à Lucy, ne se donnant pas la peine de contenir la tension amère que trahissait sa voix. Elle le regarda fixement avec des yeux abattus alors qu'il parlait. Lorsqu'il eu fini, elle demeura interdite durant quelques moments avant de parler fort, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il l'écouterait.

« Caspian, on a besoin de vous ici. A Narnia. »

Caspian leva les yeux vers elle, méprisant.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de cela _Petite Reine._ » Lucy remarqua le ton tranchant dans son discours, habituellement affectueux. « Ce que personne ne semble comprendre est que je suis simplement en train d'être égoïste. En ce moment précis, je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité. »

Il roula de nouveau face au mur, indiquant la fin de leur conversation. Cependant, Lucy poursuivit.

« Eh bien, vous l'avez de toute façon. »

« … quoi ? »

« Vous avez cette responsabilité que vous le souhaitez ou non. Il s'agit de votre devoir et vous devez y faire face. Pas pour vos sujets, pas même pour Aslan. Juste pour prouver que vous êtes mille fois plus capable d'être leader, plus que votre oncle n'aura jamais pu l'être. »

Sonné, Caspian se fit à nouveau silencieux. Il resta pelotonné sur le lit, son esprit s'affolant. Miraz, Trompillon, la fille de Ramandu. Les gens et les lieux qu'il avait rencontrés et les promesses qu'il avait faites. Peter, Susan, Edmund, cette exaspérante et étrange personne qu'était Eustace et… Lucy. Il se redressa et se tourna pour la contempler.

Elle l'observait toujours soigneusement, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Et Caspian se haïssait de la faire se sentir ainsi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix lui fit défaut. Il cligna des yeux soudainement, alarmé par la sensation de nouvelles larmes, proches. Il posa hâtivement ses mains sur ses yeux comme un enfant, se détournant une fois encore, avant de sentir qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui sur la couchette.

Ses mains, douces, prirent les siennes, avant de gentiment le persuader de les ôter de son visage. Ses yeux tremblèrent vers elle. Il n'y avait pas de regards accusateurs, ni de froide tentative de réconfort, juste un sourire empli de compassion s'inclinant légèrement au coin de sa bouche. Incapable de se contenir, ni de s'en soucier, il la laissa l'attirer vers elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, à mesure qu'il pleurait. Elle avait l'odeur du sel et aussi celui du savon. Sa main retenait le dos de sa tête, et ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux avec douceur. Tout chez elle était gentil et doux, et tranquille et aimant. La fille de Ramandu ne paraissait soudain pas spéciale du tout.

Lucy s'adressait à lui par chuchotements, le taisant ainsi et lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots qu'on ne pouvait distinguer. Il leva sa tête lentement, effleurant tendrement sa propre joue contre la sienne et presque de façon indétectable. Lucy rougit, se sentant tout d'un coup claustrophobe. Elle s'éloigna alors de lui, mais ses doigts à lui s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. Elle ne bougea plus et se contenta de le regarder. Il se concentrait sur sa main à elle, caressant calmement la paume avec le bout de son pouce. Il évitait ses yeux.

« Caspian. » dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Il leva les yeux. Lâcha sa main. Une vague de douleur traversa ses traits. Elle s'adoucit une nouvelle fois. « Caspian… » répéta t-elle, délicatement.

Son visage revêtit son air maussade. « Je suis désolée. » Elle tendit sa main, enroulant ses doigts autour des siens alors qu'il ne répondait pas. Il tremblait.

« Vous êtes en train de geler. » murmura t-elle, posant les doigts du jeune homme sur son visage, contre sa joue, sentant la brûlure de sa peau glacée… Sans réfléchir, elle pressa ses lèvres sur sa paume. Il la fixa, incrédule, puis très rapidement après, se pencha en avant, comme si le faire aussi vite le rendrait plus simple à accomplir, et l'attira à lui, rencontrant ses lèvres à mi-chemin. Les yeux de Lucy s'élargirent. Sa bouche était chaude et ses mains exceptionnellement douces tandis qu'il les glissait autour de ses épaules pour être plus près d'elle. Elle toucha son visage avec hésitation, du bout des doigts. Constatant son manque de réactivité, Caspian brisa leur contact et la regarda avec attention. Elle baissa les yeux, coupable, avant de le dévisager une fois de plus. Encore plus rapidement que la fois précédente, il inclina son menton et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille et souriant contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle l'attirait plus près d'elle. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, l'un contre l'autre, et Lucy eut l'impression que la tête lui tournait, alors qu'il la soulevait pour la reposer sur ses genoux, puis caressait sa nuque, appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes encore plus durement.

Et soudain, aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, cela prit fin. Lucy le repoussa et descendit de ses genoux, encore frissonnante. Il scruta son visage, un éclair de confusion dans ses traits, avant qu'il ne détourne son regard.

Il envisagea de s'excuser, mais il n'avait pas la force de prononcer le moindre mot. Lucy se leva.

« Je dois m'en aller. » déclara t-elle. « Je suis venue dire au revoir. »

Elle se courba légèrement et posa ses mains en coupe sur sa mâchoire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis désolée moi aussi. » Elle déposa un faible baiser sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Caspian la suppliaient de rester, mais elle ne prononça pas la moindre syllabe. Lucy ouvrit la porte de la cabine et disparut dans le hall, aussi discrète que lorsqu'elle fut venue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Une petite review me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Sachez que je compte enchaîner d'autres traductions et les mettre en ligne le plus rapidement possible. Alors une petite critique de mon travail serait très cool. Surtout que ça ne vous prendra que 2 minutes maxi !**


End file.
